Doctor and Professor fest
by Kyoshiro-Crimson-King
Summary: Ben meets Michaels ex-Doctor Dave, one thing leads to another and then some. Takes place after Season five. Ben/David


Doctor and Professor fest

Pairing: Ben/David

Rating: Mega Mature

Disclaimer: I do not own Queer as folk

Summary: Ben meets Michaels ex-Doctor Dave, one thing leads to another and then some. Takes place after Season five.

--

Ben Bruckner busied himself around the kitchen. Making sure everything was perfect for tonights meal. David Cameron, Michaels ex-lover, the Chiropractor, was coming for a visit. Ben was not the least bit threatened by this. He and Michael had been married for a year now and still very much in love. And from what he heard, David was suppose to be a real dickwad, But Michael said he wanted to make peace with David about the way things had ended between them. Suddenly the phone rang. Bens first thought that it was Hunter, calling from his girlfriend Lucy house. But to his suprise it was Michael.

" HEY BEN!, ITSMICHAELLL! ". Came Michaels voice over the pounding music of Babylon. Ben sighed. Michael was obviously high on something. It had been happening a lot recently. Brian would show up and drag Michael off to Woodies or Babylon, and theyd spend the night dancing away in a drug induced state. At first Ben thought nothing of it. Letting the two friends have there fun. But now it was getting riddiculous. If it wasnt the drugs it was Michaels utter disinterest in sex. It had been two weeks since they had sex.

" Michael come home. David will be here soon! " Ben yelled into the phone to be heard.

" I KNOOOOWW, BUT THERESS THISSS COOL BAND ANDDD, BRIAN STOP ITTT BEN ANDDD II ARE TALKINGGG. OOOHHH BEN TELLL DAVID WELLLL HAVE DINERRRR TOMARROWWWWS!! ".

Before Ben could even protest, the line went dead. Ben, muttering to himself as he placed, threw, the phone down. As he contemplated about what to do, a knock came at the door. Ben answered it with the intention of telling whoever was there, David and all other associates, that tonight was not good. He planned to put all the food away in plastic containers and go the bed. Masturbating before hand. But when he opened the door those thoughts seemed less pleasing. David Cameron was a man of forty seven wore his age very well. He was incredibly handsome. Ben found himself staring, taking in ever detail of the mans being. His short brown hair, the grey button up shirt he was wearing that clung to his upper bodie nicely, The black jeans that fit his lower bodie.

" Hello you must be Ben Bruckner. Micheals husband " David extended his hand out " David Cameron. Nice to meet you ". Ben blinked and came back to reality. Smiling he took the other mans hand into a firm handshake.

" It's nice to meet you to. Im sorry but Michael...huh ".

" Out with Brian " offered David. Ben could tell from the other mans tone that he wasnt suprised. " It's okay. But hey I'm here so how about you and I hang out ".

Ben nodded " Sounds good ". He stepped aside so David could come in. " Are you hungry? ". Ben found his gaze zeroing in on Davids ass.

" Actualy I'm not really all that hungry, how about a drink? ". A few minutes later they were sitting on the couch in the living room. Each holding a glass of sweet wine. They sat in silence for a few minutes. The only sounds coming from them were the slirps of liquor being drank.

David decided to break the silence. " So Ben tell me a little about yourself ". Ben swallowed the wine in his mouth

" Well I'm thiry-eight, will be thirty-nine next month. I am a Professor of Gay studies at Carnegie Mellon University, Ive written a book titled, RU12, I am a buddhist and vegetarian. And...I'm HIV positive ". Ben studied Davids expression carefully. The chiropractor didnt have any disgust in his expression but remorse.

" I had a lover who died from aids " said David quietly " Before I met Michael ". Ben felt a surge of remorse. he reached over and touched Davids shoulder.

" Im soory for your loss " he spoke automaticaly. David smiled

" It's okay Im over it. My turn now, David Cameron. Age Fourty-seven. Im a Chiropractor and am very well off financialy. Not that Im bragging. I havent had the chance to write a book yet but hope to in the near future ".

Ben refilled both there glasses " Well we are rather differen but we both have something in common ". David sipped his wine

" Michael Novotny ". And they entered into a lenghthy conversation about Michael. Each telling the other about there relatioship with Michael. How the relationship started. Dates, Brian. Ben telling David about his past encounter with Kinney. And Davids end with Michael. As the wine flowed both men felt themselves loosening up. Ben became increasingly aware of David, feeling his cock harden in his pants.

" You know Ben you are in very good shape " said David out of the blue. " Your bodie is a bit larger then mine is ". Ben blushed.

" Not to bad yourself in the bodie department ". The professor felt himself remembering something Michael had told him, about how good David was with his tongue.

" So Ben would you say your and Michaels sex life is good? " asked the chiropractor. Ben started to nod then stopped

" Yeah it is but lately He hasnt been interested in sex ".

" I can't imagine why " said David, his eyes blatantly washing over Bens bodie " You look like you can deliver the second best fuck of his life ".

Ben raised an eyebrow " Second best? ". David smirked cockily

" His best being me of course ".

" So your a real tussler in the sack are you? " Ben found himself moving closer to David.

" For a bottom like Michael, Ive got the propper equipment ". David was shifting in Bens direction licking his lips. Ben felt his heart beating erraticaly, part of his mind was telling him to stop, that he was with Michael. But the larger intoxicated part was telling him to go for it. But neither parts could be heard for David took the anititive. Grabbing Bens head and forcing there mouths together. The kiss was sloppy and uncordinated at first. But soon both parties were aware of what they were doing. Ben opened his mouth and Davids tongue shot in. There tongues dueled as there hands clumsily ran over there bodies. Ben was intoxicated, David was a very good kisser and had probably passed those skills onto Michael. Air quickly became an issue so they reluctantly broke apart. David tugged at Bens wifebeater. Ben lifted his arms allowing the doctor to pull it off. David immediatlt went to work. His hot mouth and tongue traced over Bens neck and down to his nipples. Ben gasped, Michael had not lied. The man could use his tongue to it's full extent. David nibbled and licked around Bens hard nubbs. Alternating from one to another. Ben wanted and needed more. Pulling David up he practicaly ripped the other mans shirt off. Tearing fabric and sending buttons flying. With both there upper garments disposed of they could press against the other and feel hot flesh. David unbuttoned Bens pants and pulled the zipper down. Ben lifted his hips allowing David to pull his pants and boxers down and off. David whisled. Ben was sporting a 12-inch long and very thick erection.

" Nice, very nice ". David stood up and shucked off his own pants and boxers. Now it was Bens turn to whistle. David boasted a 12.5-inch long ccok, though Bens was slightly thicker. Now it was tme to ponder logistics.

" Who goes where? " breathed David, slightly stroking himself. Ben shrugged, he really didnt care, he liked topping and bottoming equaly.

" How about a flip-fuck? ". David seemed a little ruluctant.

" Ive never bottomed before, but Id like to try it, If I can fuck you first. Ben quickly agreed to this condition as he was eager for some sexualy release. He reached into the couch cushions and pulled out a box of condoms and a tube of KY-jelly.

" Never know when were gonna get the urge " said Ben answering Davids unasked question. David took the lube and position Ben so that he was laying on the couch with his ass hanging off. His legs propped on Davids toned shoulders. The chiropractor poured some of the lube onto his fingers and sent a lone finger into Ben. The professor gasped. It had been a very long amount of time since he had done this. But the moment David stroke his prostate all past experiences came flooding into his mind, blocking everything else out. David added more fingers spreading out Bens hole to accomidate the coming intrusion. When he felt Ben pushing back onto his fingers he knew it was time. Extracting his fingers, he placed a rubber on himself and Ben and positioned his cock at Bens entrance.Ben clutched the couch as David pushed past the tight ring of muscle. He saw stars brought on by pain and slight pleasure. David pushed further and further till he felt his balls meet flesh. He held still for a bit allowing Ben to relax and addapt to his cock. Ben took a series of deep breaths, a calming technique he had learned. He nodded to David to start. Nodding, David pulled out then entered back in again. Ben moaned softly as David entered a rhytm pushing and pulling. Ben shifted a bit and Davids next thrust hit his sweet spot forcing him to arch his back in bliss. Davids pace quickly changed. He started slamming into Ben with abandon. Ben moaned and cried out. Pleasure coursing through him with each of Davids increasingly hard an quick thrust. Sweat rose up on there bodies bringing a sweet musky scent. David leaned forward, ensnaring Ben in a rutal kiss that matched his brutal ass aassualt. Davids big dick was working Bens hole over good. " Harder David Harder! " Ben moaned. David runted, Bens ass was gripping his cock with it's hot tightness. David pounded into Ben so hard that the couch started moving. David suddenly pulled out of Ben and told him to turn around. Ben quickly complied moving onto his knees and clutching the top of the couch. Davids thick cock was soon back in him delivering an even harder fuck. " Dammit Ben you are hot! ". Ben could only scream with intense pleasure. David hips smashed against Bens perfectly shaped ass creating a loud errotic slapping sound. David gripped Bens broad shoulders pulling him back to rest his back against his chest.Ben moved one hand to grabb Davids pistioning hips and another to jerk his cok. He had a flashback to the white party some years ago. To when he had been fucked by Brian. Davids thicj huge cock fucking him hard and roughly completely surrpassed that, in Davids power and sexiness. Ben soon found his bodie seized with orgasm, he shot into the condom filling it. David soon followed him cumming into his own rubber. They slumped forward breathing hard. David carefully pulled out. Ben took off is condom, tied it and tossed it off somewhere. David did the same.

" Okay...why in the name of fuck did Michael leave you?? " asked Ben in an orgasmic haze. David chuckled breathlessly

" Why don't you show? ". Ben suggested they move off the couch. He wasnt sure it could handle another intense fucking. David found himself on the floor, on alll fours. Ben fingered Davids hole carefuly. The man was not kidding about being an anal virgin. He was riddiculously tight. But Ben soon had the older man panting and pushing back fucking himself on Bens fingers. Ben Placed condom on himself poured a large sum of lube on his shaft. Pulling his fingers out of David. He gripped the doctors hips and aligned with Davids pucker.Pressing forward Ben was immediately met with some resistance. But Ben was nothing if not a patient man. During the forty minutes it took to fully penetrate David, he was constantly whispering words of soothing relaxation. David whimpered slightly as he felt Ben bottom out. David forced himself to calm down, he knew it would hurt, but he hadnt been fully prepared for this pain. Ben rubbbed his back gently as he retracted his cock slowly and with the same gentleness entered back again. David moaned softly under his breath as the pain started to lessen. David became accustomed to having Bens big, thick cock up his ass and was loosening up. Ben noticed and increased his pace slightly. Davids moaning grew louder and Bens pace slowy grew in speed and intensity. When Ben hit Davids prostate calling out a loud moan from the other man. Bens self-control was thrown out the window. Letting out an animalistic growl Ben started plowing into Davids asshole. David groaned, completely caught up in the fuck.Bens large cock pounding into him harder and harder. The thickness stretching his hole in an elctric sizzle. His prostate being hit over and over. The only thought was able to be formed was " _Why the hell didnt I try this sooner?! "_. Ben gripped Davids hips, leaving marks that both of them ignored. Davids ass was steaming hot. It gripped his cock in a riddiculously pleasurable grip. Ben wrenched his cock put and flipped David onto his back and lunged forward sheathing his cock back in Dvid. Arranging the doctors legs around his hips, Ben took it up a notch and royaly smashed into David. David was now screaming at the top of his lungs " FUCKKKK YESS BEN HARDER, FASTER FUCK ME HARDERR!! ". Ben sucked on Davids neck driving into Davids willing bodie. They wreathed on the floor a whirlwind of screeaming, moaning, growling, skin slapping. Ben clutching Davids ass, carefully rose to his feet and layed down on the couch. His hands returning to Davids hips, he held off a little. David took libery to start moving himself. He bounced up and down on Bens fat dick, with the skill of a cowboy supreme. Riding Bens cock wildly. Ben drove upward with all his might and then some. " OH FUCK I'M GONNA NUT! " David announced in blind pleasure. " ME TO!! " Ben groaned. With one last agonizingly hard thrust. They exploded. Ben shot so hard into the condom, filling it past normal copasitie that he nearl backed out. Davids orgasm was just as intense. He could never recall cumming so hard and intensley in his entire life. Rope after rope of cum onto Bens chest, creating a mini lake. Once they came down. they remained that way for a while till Ben felt himself start to soften and eased David off so as not to spill inside of him. Ben fetched some washclothes and cleaned the both of them. As they put there clothes back on David chuckled.

" I an see why he loves you. Your a very good man ". Ben blushed

" So are you. Do you want a spare shirt? ". David shook his head and slowly stood up, wincing visibly

" Gonna be feeling that for the next few centuries " he joked. Ben walked David out to his car.

" Tell Michael that I would love to have lunch with you guys, not tomarrow. Im gonna need it to recover ". Ben chuckled and nodded. As David drove off he strode back into the house. Collected the used condoms, threw them away, and went to bed.

END

My first QAF fic!!


End file.
